


Relief

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: 2B and 9S do the do after route B. Nothing spectacular but I know you horny fuckers will take anything.





	Relief

“Hey, 2B?” 9S murmured as he entered her small room in the Bunker. She sat on her bed with her boots off, inspecting the repairs in her legs.

“9S? What is it?” She asked in her normal, cool tone.

“I uh...” He paused and took a deep breath. “Just wanted to check in on you. Since well... that last battle was pretty rough, huh?”

“It was, but we succeeded in our mission and that's the important thing.”

“Well yeah, but...”

“9S.” She stopped and looked at him; her eyes were still concealed by her black visor.

“Yeah?”

“The way I acted... I...” She pursed her lips and turned her head down slightly.

“Yeah?” He asked more quietly.

“Don't... think about it too much.”

“2B! You can't just...” He paused and grunted. “You can't just say something like that and expect me to be able to listen.”

2B bit down harder and shook her head. “Don't worry about it. It was just heat-of-the-moment stress from the fight.”

9S sighed softly. “I know you don't like opening up to people, but I know there's something up and I just want you to know I'm here for you. I won't judge or tell anyone anything.”

“9S...”

2B had always been an enigma to 9S; just as he felt he was about to crack her code and understand her more, she did something that threw him for a loop and confused him even more. The way she hesitated before killing him. The way she tenderly stroked his face before coiling her fingers around his throat. The way her face was stained with tears. The way she smiled so softly and so... genuinely... when she found him alive. There was so much more to her under her cold exterior that he _ needed _ to get to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and relaxed.

“2B... it's ok to be vulnerable, it's ok to be afraid. Fuck what YoRHa says about emotions. You're the only one here that actually tries to follow that rule. And... I can see how it's tearing you apart inside. So please. Just let me know how you feel. I won't tell a soul.”

“9S... I...” She struggled with herself for a moment before sighing. “I can't. I have to go... I'm sorry.” She turned and began hurriedly walking away.

He had to do something, his chance was slipping from his fingers. His mind raced and he took a deep breath and acted.

“2B wait!” He ran up behind her and grabbed her hand, pulling her around and into his arms. He squeezed and buried his face into her neck.

“9S!” She gasped.

He jumped and let go after realizing what he had done. “Sorry! Sorry! I don't know what... I'm sorry.”

“9S.”

“Aghh that wasn't right of me.”

“9S.”

“I shouldn't have...”

“ _ Nines. _ ” His words caught in his throat the moment he heard that name. He looked up slowly to meet her gaze and saw her gazing back with a soft smile on her face. Before he could react, she quickly pulled him back into a hug and weaved her fingers through his hair.

He stood in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her back and returning the embrace. 

“Thank you. For being so kind to me. But... The things I've done in the past are unforgivable. And I can't put that burden of knowing that on your shoulders right before such an important battle.”

“I don't care about what you've done. I... I know there's more to you that you, and everyone else, is hiding from me. And I don't care what it is. It won't change my feelings towards you.”

“I... I know... But it will hurt you.”

“Watching you bottle everything up and destroy yourself from the inside is what's hurting me. So please. Open up to me. Tell me everything. I... I want to get closer to you. I want to know more about you. I don't want to see you suffer alone like this. Please 2B. I'm here to provide support, remember?”

“I...” Her breath hitched. “I can't... I'm sorry.”

His heart sank and his shoulders sagged just a fraction. “All right. Just... if you ever change your mind, I'm still willing to listen.”

“I... Thank you.”

9S with her in silence, not sure of what to say next.  _ Was _ there anything to say?

“I-I guess I should go now.” He turned to leave. “I'm sure you have a l—”

“Wait!” 2B yelled, grabbing his glove and pulling him on the bed.

“Whoa wha ah ahh!” He stammered as he fell. 2B climbed on top of him and ripped both of their visors off and looked at him with such tired eyes.

“2-2B! What's going on!”

“Just for today...” She whispered and closed her eyes. 

“Wha?”

“Just for today, it's ok for us to get close to each other.” She said in a voice that trailed away.

“2...B..?”

“Just... let me do this.” She pressed herself on top of him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Her thigh pressed lightly between his legs and he already began to feel an uncomfortable sensation in his groin. 

“This as in... just this, right now? Or uh...” He shifted his hips in hopes of hiding his growing erection but ended up making himself even harder. “More?”

“Anything you want.” 2B responded barely audibly.

“A-anything?”

“Anything... as long as you promise never to speak of this to anyone.”

“Of course.” 9S rested his hands over 2B's back and with a stroke of bravery, slid them down along her shirt, undoing the hidden buttons on the side. He wasn't even sure how he knew they were there but now wasn't the time to really think about that. 2B trembled slightly as the fabric fell away, exposing part of her leotard.

“Is this too fast?”

“You're fine.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay.” He ran his hands lower and fumbled with the ribbon holding her skirt together. He made quick work of it and it too fell away. Another shiver ran up 2B's spine and he wrapped his arms around her back and under her shirt. The shivering subsided as he rubbed his warm hands on her back and slowly pushed her shirt off. 

2B began moving on her own finally; she arched her back slightly and started rubbing her thigh up against 9S' groin as she pulled her skirt away. He gasped slightly and dug his fingers under the hem of her leotard and began pushing it down. 

Things started speeding up as 9S got the courage to flip them over and begin rubbing his thigh between her legs this time. 2B gasped as she fumbled with the gold buttons on his coat; he shook it off immediately after and began working on her leotard again. 

He pulled it down until it reached her hips and, with trembling hands, placed his fingers right below her breast. He looked into her eyes and she gave a small nod and he began rubbing the tender skin lightly. 2B squirmed under him and let out small gasps as she tugged at his pants and pulled them away.

“Hhahah...” He breathed. “I gotta admit... I only thought this would happen in my wildest dreams. I didn't think it would be this...” He paused.

“Hm?”

“I don't know... I thought it would be more... awkward... than this? Like. It almost feels like we've done this before.”

2B didn't answer, but instead flipped him back over and pressed her lips up against his and ground down on his full erection. There wasn't much protecting it beside his thin boxers and he let out a half gasp half scream in response. 

“It must be some preset data or something.” She mumbled.

“But why would they...”

“Is it really the best time to be analyzing something like this?”

“Well.. no, but I'm still curious.”

“Heh...” She cracked a small smile. “At a time like this?”

“Well...” He gasped as 2B kissed him again. She shoved her tongue deep in his mouth and he almost choked on it until he adjusted himself and relaxed a bit.

“Well...” He said again in between kisses. “If you're not... going to let me think... about... it... then...” He hooked his thumbs under her leotard and pulled it all the way down until it fell around her knees. 2B gasped and shook herself until she managed to kick it entirely off.

He shimmied out of his boxers and shuddered as his erection was exposed to the cool air. Then... he paused... 

“So uh...”

2B snorted softly and gently wrapped her hand around his penis. 9S let out another squeak as she rubbed it lightly and began grinding herself against him, not quite letting him enter yet. He kept squeaking and dug his nails into her back as she bit back a laugh at the adorably awkward faces he was making. 

“Is it good?” She breathed.

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing but gibberish came out so he smiled and nodded, pressing back up against her.

“Do you want more?”

He squeaked again and furiously nodded his head, jerking his hips up even more.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded even faster.

“I wanna hear you say it.”

“P-please, 2B.” He gasped, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “I want this... hahh... I want... you.”

2B paused for a brief second before smiling and kissing the tears from his eyes. She brushed herself on him one more time before angling his cock and lowering herself onto it. An unfamiliarly familiar wet heat enveloped him and he grappled at the sheets to keep his mind from spinning out of control.

He wanted to simply lay there and enjoy the feeling, but his hips seemed to have other ideas as they began thrusting up with a mind of their own. 2B held still as he grunted and moaned and calmed himself to take back some control of his own body.

“H-how do you... like it?”

“It's good.”

“I mean...” He panted. “What do... want me do...?”

“Hahh... you know.”

“Wha? Uhm...” He looked into her half-lidded eyes and traced the contours of her face. Her jaw was slack and she breathed heavily onto him. He continued down and his eyes locked on her pale shoulders and, as if invisible hands were pushing him up, he took her skin in his teeth and nibbled gently. She let out a stiff groan in response and thrust down harder.

“Mmm?”

“Mmm.”

He increased the pressure and began biting along the curve of her neck and down her shoulders. His hand snaked down between their legs and eventually found its way to her clit. She grunted loudly the moment he brushed against it and he rubbed and pinched and pulled at it, trying every form of contact until a loud moan signaled he found the sweet spot. 

“Li dis?” He mumbled through a mouthful of skin.

“Mmhmm.” 

9S' hands slid up and gripped her hips and in a flash, turned them back over. 2B let out a surprised gasp but got right back into a rhythm as 9S found his way back between their hips. 2B's fingernails found a home in his back as he sucked and bit down every inch of her upper body. 

The room grew hot as his climax approached, and before he knew it his vision went white and his hips jerked and spasmed as he came into her. 2B kept grinding and grinding at a feverish pace; her body began to tremble and her breathing became more erratic as his moans filled the room and set off something inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his and pulled him down on top of her and screamed into his ear as her climax followed shortly after. He collapsed and she held him down as their bodies calmed and they lay in a panting heap.

“I didn't think...” He gasped. “It would feel this nice...”

“Mmm... yeah.”

He closed his eyes and continued rolling his hips slowly into her for a while before he pulled out and went still. 

2B sighed out of nowhere and started sitting up. “I should probably go.”

“No!” He gasped and pushed her back down. “I mean... stay... a little longer... please... this feels nice.”

“9S...”

“I'm sorry... I just... want to enjoy this a little longer before things go back to... normal... if you could call it that.”

“...Okay.” She whispered and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

“Thank you... Hey, 2B? Do you think... no, never mind.”

“What?”

“Er... do you think we'll ever do this again?”

“...That... depends...”

“On?”

“ _ Nines _ .”

“S-sorry, no more questions.” He squeezed her tighter and breathed in the sweet, musty scent of her hair. 2B shifted around until the two were side-to-side and wrapped up tightly in blankets and each other. He rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes as she stroked his hair with such tenderness.

“Hey, 2B?”

“Hmm?”

“Good luck out there tomorrow.”

“...Good luck to you too.”

“We should... probably get some rest, huh?”

“Mmm...”

“Sleep well, 2B.”

“Sleep well, Nines.”


End file.
